Halloween
by KyleKamei
Summary: Slash meets a mysterious guy. Yaoi, Slash and an original character.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am not making any money of this story. You will have to give credit where credit is due and that means if you like the characters tell the guys who had created snowboard kids.   
  
Authors Note: Please don't flame me about anything, especially spell, usage and grammar. I am not to good with the mechanics of english. THANX!   
  
Another authors Note: Ok my other story hasn't been up dated because of this one. My Halloween fic. Now imagine me at my computer with a totally gothic theme, black and red, all the lights out with one candle lit at midnight. Listening to RENT. Yup that's how this was written.   
  
Maureen:....We left the clit club that night cause you wanted to go home!   
Joanne: You were flirting with the woman in rubber!   
Maureen: that's what this is about? There will always be women in rubber flirting with me. Give me a break.   
  
-RENT, Jonathan Larson, The opening to "Take me, or Leave me!"   
  
Anyway, now that I have your attention then I think I should describe the time line here. It is a cross between 'Out Of Control' and 'Kyle'. In other words Kyle exists but Slash was never sick. Also I am not really a Buffy fan but she is mentioned as a bit of a joke, I only watch her when there is nothing else on TV, which isn't very often. Ooooh, A goofy movie's "After today"!!!! Time to sing........   
  
****************************************************************************************   
  
I met him a week before Halloween at the mall. He first caught my eye not only because he was really sexy, but also because he looked a little out of place. The mall had just closed, it was nine in the evening and I was walking to my car. I new my mom would be a little mad, she doesn't like me driving up the mountain in the dark.   
"Damnit," I grumbled to my self, I had an amazing number of bags considering I was only shopping for a Halloween/birthday party. I was finally turing 17.   
"Need some help?" a soft, yet somewhat powerful voice asked behind me. I turn around and find myself face to face with a man about six inches taller than me with pale hair and pale skin. I try to shift the bags so I can get a better look at him but end up dropping one. He manages to catch it before it hits the ground.   
"I guess I do." He takes some of the other bags from me and I notice that he looks incredibly thin, almost as if he hasn't eaten in a long time. His smile has the same soft power as his voice. "Um, my car is this way," I lead him to the mini-van that actually belongs to my parents. I can feel him behind me but I find it a tad spooky that I can't actually hear him, it's like he's not really there. I turn around.   
"You think you like walk up beside me? I mean, not to offend you or anything but I find it a tad creepy that I can't actually hear you." He speeds up and matches stride with me.   
"Sorry, a lot of people find me a tad creepy. By the way what is a nice kid like you doing out this late any way?" I am a tad miffed that he called me a kid.   
"Well for your information I am not a kid, I'm 16 and I am shopping because I am going to be 17 on October 30." Nobody ever lets it go when they find out that my birthday is the day before Halloween. "Besides, you can't be much older than me, you look like you maybe 18 at the most." He shrugs. I open the trunk of the car and put my bags in and motion for him to do the same. He does.   
"20" he says, I give him an odd look he smiles again, "I'm 20"   
"There you see in less than one week I'm going to be only three years younger there for you can't really call me a kid." I give him a smug look.   
"No I guess not," he extends a hand, "by the way I am Chris." I shake his hand.   
"Slash," I say. I walk over to my door and unlock the car.   
"Well, Slash, I'll see you around then." I say good bye and get in. The whole ride home I can't think of anything but him, of course if Jam hears that he would probably get mad even though we officially broke up about two months ago.   
When I get home I have to make myself some dinner and listen to my mom's lecture on the weirdos that wander the streets. For some reason the little talk causes my mind to wander to Chris. There was after all something weird about him. I just couldn't figure it out though. I went to bed and my thoughts of the mysterious man slowly turned into dreams of him.   
***   
  
I awoke early the next morning but the sun was still shining brightly. I got up and headed downstairs to find my mom sitting at the counter watching TV.   
"Slash, you should see this." I poured myself some coffee and sat beside her, she looked down at my cup and back up at me.   
"What? I drink coffee too ya know." I turn my attention to the news. The reporter was talking about a murder, which was odd in this secluded area of the Canadian Rocky's. Apparently a restaurant owner putting the garbage out had found a body in an alleyway. The body, which was that of young man, was found to have died from a total loss of blood. The only particularly odd thing, according to the reporter, was that there was no sign of external wounds serious enough to cause death let alone having practically no blood left in the body. And no blood was found on the scene.   
"Maybe it was a vampire." I say to my mom, she glares at me.   
"Slash that is not something to joke about."   
"Who said I was joking?" I say with a straight face. She sighs. My belief in anything supernatural is known to pretty much everyone in town. My dad walked in.   
" 'Morning everyone, what happening?" He pours himself some serial and coffee then sits down at the table.   
"There's a vampire loose in town." I say on my way out of the room. I was just on my way out with my snowboard when my mom stopped me.   
"Slash, I want you to be extra careful today. I don't want you to get hurt." I roll my eyes.   
"Chill mom, vampires are allergic to sunlight remember?" she gives me an irritated look, "I'll be careful." She kisses on top of my head, much to my dismay, before finally letting me go. I meet up with Jam out front, being my neighbor it happens like that almost every day. We head up the road to Linda's house where we were meeting up with the others. When we get there a little mini Dracula runs out the front door and tackles me. I let out a little grunt and almost fall over.   
"Hey there Kyle." I hoist him up. He gives me an annoyed look.   
"I'm not Kyle, I'm dwacula." I smile at his mispronunciation.   
"All right then Dracula, do you know where Kyle is?" I head up to the front door with him.   
"I dranked all his blood," He wiggles out of my grasp and opens the door.   
"You did?" He nods, "Well that's to bad, 'cause his mom and I were going to take him out to Macdonald's today." He looks up at me and laughs.   
"Daddy, I'm really Kyle. I tricked you didn't I!" I smile and crouch down beside him.   
"You sure did, now if you're really Kyle then go get your mom ok?"   
"Yeah!" He nods then runs off.   
"He's cute," I turn to Jam and smile.   
"Yup, and he's gonna grow up and be just like me." I say in a bragging voice.   
"If he does then you get to keep him, besides you get him when he's on a major sugar high," Linda walks up with Kyle walking beside her one arm rapped around her leg and a finger in him mouth. Kyle was Linda's son and mine, we traded every two weeks and Halloween was her last day with him this time. There for she takes him out to get the candy and I get him for the aftermath of Halloween.   
"My mom might not agree to that, I mean she has a hard enough time with me on Halloween and I don't do the trick-or-treating anymore." I actually work down at the local community house as a volunteer for there Halloween festival (and there Christmas festival and Hanukkah festival and Easter festival and....well you get the idea, I do a lot of work for them). "So shall we go? I wanna get to Macdonald's sometime today."   
"Sure just let me get Kyle out of costume." Kyle heard this and obviously didn't like it; he jumped away from her and ran behind me.   
"Aw, come on Linda. He eats free if he's in costume, and since I'm the one paying..." I trail off. She looks down and Kyle who is peeking out from behind me.   
"Cheapo, fine. Just don't let him get anything to messy." She grabs her coat and I get Kyle bundled up (ever notice how parents always make there kids wear more gear when heading out in cold weather than they wear?). We all head out and pile into Linda's car.   
***   
I had just finished setting my part of the Haunted House. It was late, I had to call my mom earlier to tell her I'd be out late. I was working with a girl who likes to sing while she works. There for I spent the whole evening listening to different songs from movies, mostly 'The Land Before Time' songs.   
"Friends for dinner, I'm gonna have friends for dinner..." I sigh and tune her out so I can get this done as soon as possible. Just as I was washing up she came up to me.   
"Hey Slash, did you hear about the vampire attack?" I look back at her.   
"Yeah, was that you or one of your friends?" She rolls her eyes and sighs. It is a joke between us that she is a vampire because she does act a lot like your stereotypical human misqueito. She has eyeteeth that are longer than they should be, she is really pale and she pretty much hates sunlight. She also claims to be nocturnal.   
"Actually no I don't know who did it. I was just thinking we should call Buffy." I laugh slightly and move over to give her room at the sink. I pull my coat and gloves on and head out. The moon was brighter that usual tonight and the air didn't seem as cold as it probably was. I hadn't taken two steps when a familiar soft voice invades my thoughts.   
"I didn't expect to see you here." I turn around and find myself looking into a pair of pale blue eyes.   
"Hey Chris, um, I am part of the group that does all the festivals," he nods slowly.   
"Well, you wanna go get something to eat?" I give him an odd look, I had only met him once before and I have never seen him in any decent light and now he wanted to hang out with me. "I'll pay too, I insist." Ok, scratch that, now he wanted to go out with me.   
"Are you, like asking me out or something?" He gives a bit of a laugh.   
"As a matter of fact I am. Is that a problem? I thought you might be...." he trails off. I look at him for a second before laughing a little.   
"No it's not a problem, and for the record I am. So then I guess I will and it's a date" I smile at him and he smiles back. The closest open late restaurant was just across the street from where we were so we walked over there. When we get inside I was not prepared for what I saw, he was not just really sexy, he was down right 'drool worthy' and Linda puts it. He was just as pale inside as he was out side and his eyes looked like glass. I had been pretty sure this guy was probably and albino or something but his eyes where blue so he really couldn't be. We sit down and order. Me a hamburger and fries with coke, he just orders fries.   
"So what are they doing in there?" he asks. I look up.   
"Huh?" he points across the street, "Oh, were setting up a Halloween festival for kids and pretty much anyone. I get to be a crazy murderer chained to the wall." He smiles.   
"Well, you can chain me up and whip me anytime." I laugh and so does he. "So Slash, tell me about yourself, all I know so far is that your 16 and your birthday is the day before Halloween." I look at him, I am still not sure why but something about him evokes and odd feeling in me.   
"Well, I have a two year old son." He looks surprised when I say that, but that is expected. "Um, I like to read and I love to snowboard." I shrug, silently telling him that there's really nothing else I could really say.   
"Interesting. I prefer to write rather than read and I've never been snowboarding. I wouldn't mind going sometime though." I smile and tell him about the board shop and how they lend out boards and give lessons too. We talk for another half-hour or so before I figure I should get home. He walked me to my car and just as I was about to get in he grabbed hold of my arm. I look up at him, a little worried about what he intends to do. He leans over and brushed his lips against mine so lightly and so fast that I barely noticed. Then he was gone. I climb into my car with the kiss on my mind, I am not quite sure what to make of it. My parents are in bed when I get home so I quietly head up to my room and go to sleep.   
  
***   
  
I come down stairs the next to find my dad in kitchen watching the news, another mysterious killing. The thought of a serial killer in a small town is scary, especially if you are in that small town, 'cause there are only so many targets and you happen to be one of them. This time it was a middle aged man who, they determined frequented the only gay bar in town. Of course he was probably the only one who frequented the only gay bar in town. They also stated that the first man killed was found to be pretty much openly gay. My dad looked up when I sat beside him. He actually had a worried look on his face.   
"Slash, I don't want you spending so much time out after dark any more." Ok this was new, I'm guessing he is making my curfew sundown.   
"But dad, I have to do my work on the festival, and it gets dark at like five thirty now, I would have no life." My mom walked in and gave me a curious look.   
"What are you two bickering about now?" She went about making breakfast for the three of us (I would have except my mom has forbade me from using her kitchen since I nearly burned the house down trying to heat up a bottle for Kyle a year and a half ago, and my dad's cooking is lethal).   
"Dad wants me home before dark," I whine, she gives me one of those 'your too old to be whining' looks and asks my dad why.   
"Because the police think that the serial killer is targeting gay males." He turns to me, "It's not safe out there for you anymore." I sigh, I have to admit that it is a little freaky that this weirdo chose to attack the minority that I happen to be a part of.   
"Fine I'll laze around the house till this freak is caught, but it would be a lot easier if you would just get me a cell phone." I give them an innocent look. My mom shakes her head, well it was worth a try. I give up on trying to see if I can stay out after dark and head out. I meet up with everyone at the bus stop. Jam looked about as mad as I felt right now.   
"You ok Jam?" I ask, I have a feeling that his parents are doing the same to him that mine are doing to me.   
"Yeah, but my parents won't let me out of the house after dark thanks to that crazy serial killer." I put an arm around his shoulders.   
"Don't feel so bad, mine are doing the same, maybe we can spend the nights running up the phone bill talking so much they'll be begging us to leave." I can tell that he's trying not to smile, he fails and breaks into a grin.   
"Thanks Slash." I shrug and step back.   
"No problem." I smile at him. He smiles back. The rest of the day presents no problems for me or any of my friends.   
  
***   
Later that night I was sitting in my den alone. My parents had made plans weeks before to go out and hadn't really wanted to cancel at the last minute. I was just getting into Buffy: The Vampire Slayer when the doorbell rang. I answered the door and found Chris on the front stoop.   
"Hey, what are you doing here?" I was courious as to how he'd found me.   
"Um, well I asked around and found out where you lived and, um, I wanted to see you again." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looked down and shuffled his feet. I smiled slightly, the thought of someone going to that extent just to find me was flattering, it was also a little scary with that weirdo wandering the town.   
"Well you found me," I stepped back to let him in. He fallows me to the den, I motion for him to sit down and offer him a drink.   
"I'm not thirsty, um, what are you watching?" He settled him self on the couch and motions for me to join him.   
"Um, Buffy, not my usual choice but I'm usually out at this time." I sit beside him and settle back.   
"Why aren't you out now if you usually are?" He looks at me.   
"My parents are worried I'm gonna be the killers next victim, my friend is in the same position." I sigh and look over at him. Before I know what was happening he was kissing me. I couldn't pull myself away, I didn't know if it was because I didn't want to or some other reason but I couldn't do it. I wrap my arms around his neck. I felt his hand move to my waist and start playing with the hem of my shirt. His mouth opened slightly and I did the same, his tongue darted in between my lips, teasing me. I felt his hand start up under my shirt. I let out a small moan. The clock struck the hour and I jumped back. Chris pulled back, surprised. He looked at me a little hurt.   
"Are you ok?" he asked.   
"Uh, yeah, it's just that my parents are going to be home soon and if they find me here with someone they have never met then I'll catch hell. There worried enough that I'm gonna get raped on my way home I don't need then thinking I'm screwing any guy I can get my hands on." He tilts his head and chewed on his lip.   
"I guess that's reasonable. Can I at least get your number? I'd like to get to know you better." I smile, at least he wasn't to hurt but my sudden pull back. I quickly jot down my phone number and hand it to him. He gives me one last lingering kiss before leaving. Five minutes latter my parents walked in the door and told me to get to bed.   
  
The next morning I could hardly contain my self. For some reason I needed to tell someone about Chris. Jam was the first person I ran into and I figured that he would probably be my best bet. He was more excited than I thought he'd be.   
"Come on Slash, you gotta tell me all the perverted details. You can't just tell the basics then split." I smile teasingly at him.   
"Your just jealous cause I'm getting some and your not." He rolls his eyes and pushes me.   
"Am not, now TELL!" I laugh and finally break, telling him all the details of what happened the night before. I had to stop though when Nancy and Tommy showed up at the bus stop. We spent the rest of the day talking about my up coming party.   
  
***   
Chris called right when I got home, my mom was out and my dad was at work so I had to run to get the phone, I was breathless when I answered.   
"Yeah?" I tried to catch my breath the best I could.   
"Hey, Slash?" I was a little surprised that the caller would know it was me right away "It's Chris, I new it was you because most adults don't answer the phone with 'yeah'" I chuckle lightly. He was right after all.   
"Yeah, your right. So, um, what do you want?" I heard something on the other end but wasn't quite sure what it was, it sounded like he was trying to turn off one of those annoying old fashioned alarm clocks. It also sounded a bit like he had woken up in the middle of the night just to call me.   
"Well I was wondering if we could get together tonight. I had fun last night and was hoping we could get to know each other better. Maybe have more fun." I could hear the innuendo in his voice. I blushed slightly, thankful that he couldn't see.   
"Maybe we could. How is tonight?" he was silent for a second before responding.   
"Tonight is good. I'll pick you up at eight?"   
"I'll be ready." I smile to myself, I was actually hoping there might be a repeat of last night.   
"It's a date then."   
"Yup" I hang up feeling happy. I was excited and now wondering what I would wear. I figured the bast way to figure this out would be to call Jam, he would be able to help me. I was just about to dial when the doorbell rang. It was Linda and Kyle.   
"Slash, I really need to go to the gyno and my parents can't watch Kyle, can you?" She hands him over without waiting for a response.   
"Well since I doubt I have a choice then I guess I can. How long are you going to be?" I take Kyle who was mostly asleep.   
"Just a couple of hours, thanks for doing it at the last minute. He has been feeling a little off today though so he might sleep the whole time." She smiled.   
"Hey no prob, I mean it kinda comes with the territory. I was there when he was conceived and when he was born and I oughta be there when he's sick and his momma's gotta go to her female doctor." She rolls her eyes and kisses Kyle on the top of the head.   
"See ya." She waves and heads back to her car. I close the door and take Kyle up to his room. I was just laying him down when he woke up. He looked at me for a second.   
"Daddy, I don't feel good. My tummy hurts." Before I could respond I got a second hand look at his lunch. Kyle looked at me for a second before bursting into tears. I sighed and took him into the bathroom to clean him up. I then got him settled on the couch with a bucket and when up to clean up his bed. My mom found me in the laundry room, washing his blankets.   
"Hey, what happened? I saw Kyle in the den." She leans on the doorframe.   
"Linda had to got to town and her parents weren't home so she dropped him off here and he got sick." I stand up and head back to the den to check on Kyle. He was sleeping peacefully. I sat down beside the couch and brushed his hair back. He seemed better now that he's gotten rid of probably everything in his stomach.   
"He'll be ok." I look up at my mom, I guess I was a little worried but then that is natural.   
"Yeah, but I don't like that he's gotta be sick so close to Halloween." My mom came and sat beside me.   
"Well these thing usually only last about twenty four hours so he should be feeling like his usual hyperactive self for the candy celebration." I groan.   
"Well he's gonna have a candy limit. 'Sides I get fifty percent of the candy income." My mom chuckles. I stand up and grab the phone.   
"Now if you'll excuse me I have a private call to make." My mom stood up.   
"Well if you insist that I leave..." She leaves the room. I dial Jam. We talk for about and hour before Kyle wanders over and crawls up into my lap and curls up.   
"Thanks for listening Jam but I gotta go, Kyle's over and he just woke up." I adjust my position so that Kyle won't fall.   
"Hey no problem, I'm glad I could help. And good luck." I say goodbye and hang up.   
"How ya feeling buddy?" I give him as much of a hug as I can.   
"Not good." The doorbell rang. I pick Kyle up and answer the door. It is Linda.   
"Hey," I smile at her. "How was the appointment?"   
"Good. How's Kyle?" I look down and see that he fell asleep again.   
"Well, he got sick about ten minutes after you left. And he's obviously still tired but mom says he should be better by Halloween." I smile again. She takes him from me.   
"Well thanks for taking him, I know you have this thing with sick people." I roll my eyes and help her get my son into the car.   
***   
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red shirt and my best pair of jeans. I never was one for dressing up, besides I had a feeling that he wouldn't be wearing anything especially nice. I was starting to get nervous. The doorbell rang. I ran down stairs and got to the door just as my mom was answering it.   
"Hi," Chris was on the other side, he extended his hand to my mother. "I'm Chris LaBlank, it is nice to meet you ma'am." My mom shook his hand. He looked over at me "Hi Slash," I smiled.   
"Hey, um, just let me get my coat." I did and followed him out the door.   
"So, what are we gonna go?" He motioned for me to get in his car. I climbed in the passenger side. The car was pretty nice, I found it kind of hard to believe that someone of twenty could have such a nice car, but then you never know he could have rich parents.   
"I was thinking the movies? After all even if we don't like it we could think of something else to do." He winks at me, I blush.   
"That sound nice. Do you know what movies are playing?" Look out the window and watch the trees go by. It is amazing how snow almost glows in the dark.   
"Well they are having a horror festival at the south theater, the other one has, um, Harts in Atlantis I think."   
"I think being scared will be more fun." I look at him out of the corner of my eye, he smile. We get to the movies, he pays and buy pop corn for both of us to share and a drink for me. We sit down and that is last real thing I remember, the next thing I can re-call was the lights come on and we pulled back from each other.   
"Um, the movies were, um, good?" I blush, even Jam and I have never made out for almost three hours straight before. He chuckles lightly.   
"That would be my guess too."   
***   
  
It was the twenty-ninth when I got the surprise of my life. There had been a new murder reported on the news every day since the first one happened. I was starting to get a little worried too. What I didn't expect was to come face to face with the killer, ever. I was walking to my car, it was pretty late and I had just called my dad to let him and mom know that I was still alive. I hear a noise. It came from an alley way not to far away. I don't know what made me do it but I decided to check it out. I stopped short just inside the alley. There, just a few feet away was a person crouched over a prone body. It took me a few seconds to realize that I recognized the person, it was Chris. He turned around and looked right at me. I opened my mouth to scream and he jumped at me. I hit the ground hard, and found that he was covering my mouth to keep me from screaming.   
"Just be quiet at let me explain. Scream and unfortunately you'll regret it." I shut my mouth. He looked at me for a second before letting me up. I stood and looked back at him. I noticed that he had something dribbling from the corner of him mouth. He took a step towards me, I stepped back. He stayed where he was.   
"Slash you have to understand, I need to do this." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Ok, you said your self that you believe in Vampires. An that's what I am." I was shocked. I did believe in them but I didn't think they were actually real. Chris must have seen my shock.   
"Well people used to believe in witches but they never thought they actually existed. Ok your going to have to come with me now. I can't really let you go right now, you should call you parents." I watched him as he led the way to his car. Once we were inside he pulled out a cell phone and told me I should let my parents know I was going to be later than I had originally thought. I didn't really know if he was kidnapping me, or what he planed to do with me, but I was scared. I dialed my parent's number. My dad picked up.   
"Uh, dad? I'm gonna be later than I originally thought......... Well I ran into Chris and were gonna hang for a while......... I might......... Yeah I will .........Bye" I hung up, Chris was looking at me a little miffed. "What?" I asked. He sighed.   
"You actually told him you where with me?" I rolled my eyes.   
"Well, If I told him anything else then he'd get suspicious if you decide to keep me over night. Now that he knows I'm with a guy I am technically dating then I might decide to spend the night at your place." He gave me a look that said he understood but was still pissed at me. I decided the best thing to do would be to sit back and enjoy the ride. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until Chris woke me. I looked around where we were, it was an old cabin that was known to be abandoned mostly because nobody has ever seen anyone here before. Inside the place was furnished nicely with expensive looking furniture.   
"Nice place." I commented. It was too.   
"Thanks," he said from behind me, I was about to turn around when he grabbed me from behind. I let out a small squak.   
"Um, Chris, you know I have a son right? I mean he kind of needs a dad, and I was kind of hopping to see him grow up and..." He cut me off with a kiss, it was a gentle, seductive kiss just like all the other ones he's given me. He pulls back.   
"I'm not going to hurt you Slash, I don't want to. I mean for the first time in... in centuries I actually feel like I'm worth something with you. I don't want to hurt you." I look at him and can't help but feel drawn to him. I pull off my coat.   
"Well then if you don't want to hurt me then I might as well get comfortable, by the way why did you bring me here anyway." I sit down on the couch. Chris sits beside me and hands me some hot chocolate. I took it and sipped it slowly. Chris put an arm around my shoulders, I snuggled against him. I suddenly realized that I was sitting on a couch getting cozy with a vampire. I sat up.   
"Slash, I had to bring you here because we need to talk. I am not worried that you tell people what I am, I am just afraid that you'll tell people what I did." I look over at him.   
"Um, and I am here so you can tell me not to?" He shifts so he's facing me.   
"Yeah, pretty much." I believed him, besides I was here in an abandoned house with a guy who is really sexy. This was literally one of my fantasies, I really didn't want to give it up with out some fun. I looked over at him some more.   
"Great then, now that I know what I have to, wanna make out now?" He watches me for a second then laughs. He leans closer to me and slips his arms around behind my head.   
"Yeah, sure." He kisses me and I kiss back. It didn't take long for me to find myself laying back on the couch with Chris on top of me. His hands where busy trying to get my shirt off when I pushed him away. He sat up.   
"What? Did I do something wrong?" I smile at him. And stand up.   
"No, but maybe you could tell me where the bed room is?" He gives me an odd look.   
"Up the stairs first room on the right, why?" I step back and remove my shirt.   
"Maybe you could find out." I dropped the shirt and headed upstairs dropping various items of clothing along the way. Once in the room, I lay down in the bed in just my boxers and waited. In just a few moments Chris showed up at the door with my cloths in his arms. He drops everything and climbs up beside me onto the bed and kisses me.   
  
***   
  
When I wake up I notice two things, one) it was still dark and two) I was naked. I stretch before I open my eyes and head under the blanket. I hear the door to the room open.   
"Slash? Are you awake? You should probably get home soon." I groan and poke my head out the bottom of the quilt and look back. Chris was sitting at the head of the bed.   
"Down here." He looks over at me. He crawls down to my end and kneels on the floor.   
"Hey, have a nice nap?" I snuggle my head in my arms.   
"Still tired. But I guess that means I can sleep when I get home." He reaches up and strokes my head.   
"Yeah I guess, I'll be down stairs." He walks out of the room. I get up and get dressed. When I head into the bathroom I see my reflection in the mirror. There are marks on my neck, they are small bruises. I look down at my self and see the same on my wrists and down by my ankles. I have a vague memory of things that happened before I fell asleep. I suddenly remember how I had run into Chris last night, I had just slept with the serial killer that is more or less cleaning out the gay community in town. I shake my head to get rid of the though and wash up, get dressed and head down stairs. I find Chris there waiting to drive me home. I pull on my coat and follow him out, neither of us say a word for the entire drive.   
When I get home my parents where in bed, which was a good thing because I still didn't know how I was going to explain the marks on my neck. They didn't look much like hickeys but they did look like the marks that where found on the dead bodies in the pictures released to the media. I go to bed with that problem on my mind.   
  
***   
  
My party was the 30th of October. It was so that everyone could show up, even Kyle. Linda and Kyle where the first two to show up. I opened the door only to be tacked by a little bundle of costume. I let out a grunt. I hoist him up and hug him.   
"Hey Kyle, are you feeling better?" He nods vigorously.   
"Daddy, I made you a present for your birthday." He holds up a picture in my face. "That's you and that's mommy and that's me and that's gwampa and that's gwama and that's my other gwampa, and my other gwama." He pointed out the people as he said it.   
"Well you know what Kyle? I think that this picture is totally fridge worthy." He smiles at me.   
"Really?" his eyes light up at my comment.   
"Definitely," I put him down and take the picture to the kitchen with Kyle at my heel. I post it on the picture on the fridge. Linda walked in with a wrapped box under one arm.   
"Sure leave me out on the front porch to freeze my butt off." I laugh.   
"Sorry," She gives me an odd look.   
"Ok, no offence Slash, but that turtleneck needs help," I glare at her, the turtleneck was my answer to the marks on my neck. Of course I forgot about Linda the fashion police.   
Once everyone arrived the party got underway. We were just about to start opening presents when the doorbell rang. It was Chris. He was standing there with a small box in one hand and a dozen roses in the other.   
"Chris! You're here!" I had invited him but he told me he wouldn't be able to come.   
"I just came to drop these off," he hands me the flowers and the small box. "I can't stay, and I don't want you opening the box until you're alone." I look at him.   
"Um, ok I guess." He leans over and kisses me before turning around and walking to his car. I close the door and look down at the box, I put it in my pocket and go back to the party.   
It was late before I opened the box, I was getting undressed when remembered I had it, pulling it out I just sit there looking at it. I look around my room before sitting on my bed and unwrapping it. I open the lid and inside was a chain, on it was a ring with two vines intertwined engraved on it. Underneath was a small folded piece of paper. Pulling out the paper I unfold it.   
  
Dear Slash,   
Unfortunately I couldn't say goodbye in person   
I had to leave or else I would have been found out.   
This ring was given to my great-great grandmother as   
a wedding gift from her fiancée. It has been passed down   
So that it can be given to the person who steals your heart.   
I love you Slash, I want you to have it and keep it safe for me.   
Hopefully one day I'll be able to see it again, as well as you.   
  
Love Chris   
  
I fold the paper back up, put it back in the small box and reach under my bed. Pulling out a large box that I keep there I put the small box inside and put the larger box back. I pick up the chain and ring, I finger the ring for a second before putting the chain around my neck. Finish changing into my sweats and climb into bed. I lay there for a while thinking about Chris, and like the first time I met him my thoughts of him slowly turn into dreams of him.   
******************************************************************************   
  
One Final Authors Note: Ok if anyone can guess who my little self-insertion is then I'll give you a digital dog biscuit. The part isn't very big. Anyway, I've always thought vampires where pretty kinky. Sometime in the future I might make a little side story about what happened at Chris's house (It will be NC-17 if I do) anyway please review, PLEASE! Oh and I really don't like the kinds of reviews that the person left for 'Living Hard', use Raichu as an example, I like her reviews, she's nice ^_^ Yeah, well now I gotta go convince my mom that 18 isn't to old to go trick-or-treating now. Love Ya All, bye Kitty_Cat.   
  
Oh and   
  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!


End file.
